


It's Not Christmas Without You

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Series: Puckentine Encounters [2]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ‘naughty’ Christmas Eve fun for Puckentine after returning home from Tori, Jade and Freddie’s Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place months after 'Lazy Sunday Afternoon' and within the same 'universe' as (and after) my 'Third Time's the Charm' story, so Sam & Cat truly follow post-series of iCarly and Victorious and thus are both 18, not 16 as in the Sam & Cat television series.
> 
> I'm also taking some liberties of what Sam & Cat call each other in private.

It’s not Christmas without You  
By SchneiderVerseAfterDark  
  
Copyright/Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.  
  
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine  
Rating: Explicit for Sexual Content and Language  
Story Codes: FF, Cons, Oral, Romance & Toy  
Summary: Some ‘naughty’ Christmas Eve fun for Puckentine after returning home from Tori, Jade and Freddie’s Christmas party.  
  
Sam and Cat’s Apartment  
Christmas Eve, 2012  
  
Sam wore a thin cotton red spaghetti strap tank top and green silky boxers (presents given to her by Cat for and to wear during the holiday and understanding her hatred for the word ‘panties’) as she lazily walked into the back second bedroom of Cat and hers shared apartment. After the couple had returned from Tori, Freddie and Jade’s Christmas party, Cat had instructed her to change and relax in the living room for a bit until ten o’clock. The blonde had been surprisingly patient to her carefree roommate, that and Cat had left a recent CFC fight playing on the DVR to entertain Sam with a bucket of chicken pucks.  
  
Now that the time was approaching ten, she arrived to the room. They had moved the ‘big bed’ that they had originally fought over (along with the other bedroom) soon after Sam moved in with her to the original bedroom Cat stayed between the time she had moved in with her ‘Nona’ and Sam’s arrival. They had modestly decorated the room to use as a guest bedroom and as an entertainment den for the kids they babysat with a large flatscreen TV and sometimes as a love den to themselves during a set aside weekend for some private intimacy.  
  
However, Sam walked into a surprise with the lights being dimmed and various Christmas decorations about the room. Soft Christmas music played from Cat’s pig PearPhone docking station and one of the kitchen chairs was brought over to a corner of the room next to the nightstand. Next to the nightstand sat the mini-karaoke boom box that they sometimes brought out to sing with the kids they babysat.  
  
What was placed on the nightstand was what caught her eyes: there was a silver platter with a spread of a few peppermint candy canes. Sam cocked an eyebrow at seeing next to the plate was the flesh colored phallus and harness she would use to make love to Cat, a silver condom package and small bottle of lubricant. The redhead apparently wanted to be ‘naughty’ on Christmas Eve night. A wicked smile appeared on her face at thinking about the possibilities for the night and if that was what Cat wanted for a Christmas Eve gift, Sam certainly wouldn’t deny her or herself the treat.  
  
She glanced around the room and called out, “Cat! Yo Cat!”  
  
Cat’s lovely voice called out from the bathroom, “I’m in the bathroom! I’ll be right out! Get comfortable in the seat!”  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes and followed the girl’s instructions, wiggling in the seat to get comfortable in the kitchen chair once she took it.  
  
Seconds later, Cat stepped out from the bathroom wearing a red mini-dress that stopped just barely past her rear and upper thigh with white frills at the hem with a white fuzzy (the same material trimming a traditional Santa hat) trimmed straight neckline just above the top of her soft swell of her breasts with a thin red strap over her each shoulder. A bow adorned at the point of her hidden cleavage and a candy cane with a green bow patch underneath it. Further down the dress was decorated with Christmas reef, snow flake, Christmas tree and another candy cane patch.  
  
She finished the outfit with a pair of stuffed reindeer antlers adorning the top of her head, a Christmas ribbon around her neck with a little bell, a pair of white fuzzy wrist bands to match her neckline, nude fishnet stockings and red high heels.  
  
Sam’s eyes nearly popped out at the sight and her jaw slacked.  
  
Cat giggled at witnessing Sam’s reaction, “Do you like my Christmas outfit?”  
  
She expertly turned in her red high heels in a slow circle to show herself all to the aggressive blonde. She turned to face back to her roommate and quickly explained, “I wore it last Christmas for a performance at school for André’s song.”  
  
Sam felt her temperature spike at seeing how hot her girlfriend looked in the Christmas outfit then cocked an eyebrow and hungrily teased, “I’d like it better if I could unwrap you from it.”  
   
Cat walked to Sam and needlessly hiked up the short hem of the mini-dress before straddling Sam’s lap and resting her forearms on the blonde’s shoulders and loosely locking her hands behind Sam’s neck. She stole an affectionate kiss from the tip of the bustier girl’s nose then giggle, “Of course you get to unwrap me, it’s Christmas.”  
  
The older teen teased, “Cat, tomorrow’s Christmas.”  
  
The redhead pouted her lips and wrinkled her brow.  
  
Sam quickly kissed the painted red lips and reassured her, “It’s alright, I like being spoiled.”  
  
Before Cat could respond, Sam brushed the red velvet locks off the inspiring singer’s right shoulder then placed several kisses on the flesh, avoiding the red strap of the dress and black strap of her bra.  
  
Cat closed her eyes and relaxed into Sam’s embrace and lips across her skin.  
  
Sam turned her lips to trail up the tanned teen’s neck, kissing across the Christmas collar until she reached the spot just under Cat’s right ear.  
  
The redhead sighed and almost gave into the pleasure that Sam was starting induce, but she resisted and pulled away and playfully tapped Sam’s nose. “Not yet, I have to give you the rest of my Christmas—Christmas Eve present to you.”  
  
Cat stood up from Sam’s lap, balancing easily in her high heels, then walked towards the mini-karaoke speaker and picking up one of the microphones hidden next to it.  
  
“I have a little performance for you,” she bashfully admitted then began to softly sing the song she had performed the previous year with Tori and Jade, _“Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing. It's that time of year. Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting…”_  
  
She sung the song at a far slower pace than when she performed it at school, slowly pacing about the room that allowed her to show off her legs and watching Sam the entire time. Several times during the performance, the redhead would turn her back and sway her hips to let the hem of the dress flare up and show off her behind in the red cheerleader briefs. About a minute and a half later, she softly finished, _“…it’s not Christmas without you…”_  
  
Cat let out a soft giggle as she finished trailing off and stood right in front of the tomboyish teen, “Merry Christmas Sam.”  
  
Sam Puckett did not like to cry, but she could get emotional at times and this was one of those times as she completely believed the redhead’s words: that it wasn’t really Christmas without her.  
  
The redhead quickly took a few steps forward and leaned forward towards the blonde. She sat the microphone down and cupped Sam’s cheeks before desperately whispering in fear, “Don’t cry Sam. I’m sorry.”  
  
Sam instantly wrapped her arms behind the Christmas elf and pulled her close. Cat wrapped her arms behind Sam’s neck while the former Seattle teen partially dropped her guard and whispered, “Thank you Cat.”  
  
Cat pulled her head back and placed a kiss on Sam’s cheek just before another tear fell.  
  
Sam quickly returned the kiss to Cat’s sweetly painted red lips.  
  
The Christmas elf closed her eyes softly mewed into the far stronger girl’s kiss while she slipped on to straddle Sam’s mostly bare lap and surrendered to her. She was her gift to Sam (one of them other than a few others under their Christmas tree) and would let the blonde set the pace and play with her anyway she liked.  
  
The couple slowly traded kisses, but Sam steadily increased the pace with tenderly sucking on Cat’s top then bottom lip when she realized the lipstick was of all things bacon flavored, touched by the little detail.  
  
As the pair deepened their kisses and moaned into each other’s mouths when they parted them for some tongue play, the blonde reached up since her hands were already behind Cat’s back and pawed until she found the zipper. Sam pulled her lips away to the mild disappointment of Cat to wickedly smile before slowly pulling the tab down and the teeth of the zipper slowly pulling apart from one another.  
  
Cat bowed her head and softly giggled as Sam pulled the straps down of the dress and the black straps down her arms far enough to pull the cups down to reveal the lightly tanned full and plump A-cup mound of beautiful (and tasty to Sam) flesh and the dress down to her waist. In the center of each of her small bosoms, her nubs were showing the first hints of tightening in the center of her puffy areolas.  
  
The former Hollywood Arts student had exposed herself plenty of times to her roommate, but she always felt a bit bashful when revealing herself at the start of every one of their encounters.  
  
Sam parted her lips and nearly swallowed the right puffy nipple. She sucked hard on the breast and rapidly licked the teat, determined to turn the nub into a tight peak. As her mouth worked on Cat’s breasts, her hands became busy pawing over the redhead’s ass through the red cheerleader briefs.  
  
Cat closed her eyes and lulled her head back, mewing her approval of Sam’s always hungry mouth devouring her delicate skin. Her hand slipped behind the former Seattle residence’s head and fingers laced between her golden locks, encouraging Sam to devour her as much as she liked.  
  
Sam switched to the other breast after Cat’s nub stood at full attention and areola tightened with tiny goose bumps. She gently mauled with her fingers and palm the flesh of the opposite boob to the one her mouth was trying to devour. Sam had realized over the months that she liked playing with the Cat’s hills almost as much as the redhead did her ‘marshmallows’.  
  
The former web-hostess eventually pulled way and stared Cat straight in the eyes for second before noticing that during her breast worship, Cat had picked up one of candy canes and slipped it between her red lips. Her lips were around the end of the candy cane in a puckered shape and gently sucked on it.  
  
Sam felt she was practically soaking the crotch of her silk boxers and perhaps leaking onto the chair.  
  
The older teen hooked her pointer finger around the hook of the cane then rested the length of the piece of candy in the valley of Cat’s small hills. One look in Sam’s eyes and the redhead realized what her older girlfriend wanted.  
  
Cat held the butt of her hands on either side of her bosom and pushed them together to trap the candy cane between them.  
  
Sam at a snail’s pace pushed the candy up through Cat’s cleavage then pulled it down to disappear in the valley then back up again. She repeated this cycle several times, sending light shivers through the tanner girl’s mound of flesh. She couldn’t make love to the redhead’s tits with her phallus toy due to her almost shameful size, but the candy was a perfect size and Sam could see the contentment on Cat’s face.  
  
The former Seattle girl kept up her gently motion until the candy was becoming dry then she huskily whispered, “Take it between your lips baby girl.”  
  
Cat did as she was told and puckered her lips around the candy. She released her breasts and lifted her chin to let the candy jut out of her mouth.  
  
A sticky peppermint mess of red and white streaks were left in the valley and sides of Cat’s supple flesh. Sam grinned before she extended her tongue and licked away at the tasty treat along with Cat’s natural taste.  
  
Cat’s giggles were muffled by the thin rod of candy trapped between her lips. She took hold of the end of the candy to pull it out and push it in between her lips while she happily sucked on it.  
  
They pair carried on their taste for untold minutes until Cat’s chest was clean of any sticky residue and half the candy cane was consumed.  
  
The antler wearing teenager pulled the half eaten candy away from her mouth and laughed, “That was tasty.”  
  
Sam affectionately mocked, “So where you… you definitely taste better than ham.”  
  
The couple shared a laugh before Cat slipped off Sam’s lap. She playfully commented while she reached on either side of the blonde’s hipbone and hooked her fingers over the elastic band, “And you taste better than cotton candy.”  
  
The blonde lifted her ass and allowed Cat to pull the boxers down over her peach rear and down her creamy thighs. She playfully threw the article of clothing behind her back then parted the blonde’s thighs. She scooted up further and eyed Sam’s nipples starting to stiffen underneath the red tank top and becoming quite tempting to the redhead. She parted her lips and licked them before pulling the straps down off Sam's shoulders and pulling the shirt down to reveal her lovely light colored orbs down to bunch around her belly button and dipping her head down and wrapping the red painted lips around one bud and areola.  
  
She pulled back, leaving the red outline of her lips neatly around the areola and the creamy colored breast. She let out a bit of her infectious laugh then trailed down Sam’s abdomen, skipping over the bunched up shirt and randomly leaving kisses and red prints until she reached the former juvenile delinquent’s bellybutton. She parted her lips wide enough into an ‘O’ shape and placed a kiss around her bellybutton, surrounding it in the red lip print.  
  
Cat continued her kissing down between Sam’s bellybutton and the neatly trimmed blonde fuzz. She playfully kissed further down until she reached Sam’s parting outer lips. She took a wide lap of her tongue across Sam’s left outer lip then one across the other lip, gathering a few smears of Sam’s wetness. She closed her mouth and savored the taste on her tongue, a childlike contentment forming on her face.  
  
After enjoying the taste, she wanted more and dove her face back into Sam’s crotch. She took faster and faster swipes, teasing Sam’s lips to further open and release more of her sweet honey. Less than a minute passed and her wish was fulfilled with a gently flow over Sam’s lubricant touching her lips and Sam’s lips were fully engorged and parted with lightly red lipstick smeared on them.  
  
The blonde softly brushed her palm over the crown of Cat’s head between the antlers, relaxing to the slow buildup of heat and pleasure building in her groin and lower abs. Lazy lovemaking could be quite appealing to the blonde, especially with the mood Cat had set and still being on a full stomach.  
  
Cat wickedly lifted the corner of her mouth and lustfully looked at the relaxing, almost dozing off blonde just as a wicked and naughty thought came to her mind. She reached over to the tray with the other candy canes. She quickly licked it several times then parted Sam’s pink inner lips with her pointer and middle finger with her other hand…  
  
Sam’s eyes shot open and shouted from an invading sensation of her depths, “Fuck CAT!”  
  
She looked down to see that her roommate had eased about half of another candy cane between her folds and affectionately had started to fuck her with Christmas candy while licking her close, but not quite reaching her love button. After a few strokes in and out, Cat decided to change up her motion a bit by slowing the piston motion and slowly twirling the candy around in her opening.  
  
Sam’s eyes now rolled back to her skull at Cat exploring and hitting several pleasurable spots inside that her fingers or her toy had never stimulated in that manner before. Her thighs already began to tremble and be drawn together, only being stopped by Cat’s shoulders. Between the lickings, the candy cane going deeper than Cat could usually push her fingers and the sheer erotic sight of the redhead on her knees with reindeer antlers on her head, Sam was already at the point of exploding.  
  
However, just before she could fall off the cliff, the Christmas elf slowly pulled the long piece of candy out of Sam’s warm depths then brought the glistening cane to her lips. She darted her tongue out and licked the bit of Sam’s essence off the cane then opened her mouth to take half the length of the hooked piece of candy past puckered lips. She closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked on candy and the mixed flavor of the tomboy and sweet peppermint danced along her taste buds.  
  
Any disappointment for being denied her release was quickly swept away with an animalistic groan escaped out of Sam’s throat at the sight and thought she could cum just watching the semi-innocent girl perform such a dirty act.  
  
Cat pulled the candy from her mouth and innocently stated with a soft giggle, “Oww, tasty!” She quickly licked it clean of Sam’s honey then slid the candy back inside to start her pumping again. After only a few pumps, the redhead dipped her head down and started licking around Sam’s clit to tease it from under the hood.  
  
The pumping motion of the candy started bumping Sam’s knot of inner nerves during the upstrokes. Sam rolled her head back and hissed, “Right there Cat—right fucking there!”  
  
Cat kept her angle of sliding the candy into her rapidly heating girlfriend, but picked up the pace and latched her lips around Sam’s clit to gently suck on it just like when she would ‘nurse’ from one of Sam’s nipples.  
  
Sam shouted over the background music and probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear, “Fuck Cat!” as she didn’t tumble off the cliff, but was outright shoved off of it and right into bliss. She bucked up to her girlfriend’s mouth and candy fucking motion. She lifted her ass so far up and mound towards Cat’s face that she drove the cane nearly completely into her.  
  
She grabbed the back of Cat’s head to hold her in place and continued to shout as Cat refused to stop, pushing to see how long she could draw out her lover’s orgasm, “Fuck Cat! You damn beautiful kitty! I’m—FUCK!”  
  
The blonde bucked again and struggled against Cat as her nerves were and fire and her mind completely clouding with nothing but base pleasure.  
  
The tension failed and she slumped in the chair, bring her sex away from Cat’s mouth.  
  
Cat gave her and the sticking out cane a few cooling down licks before slowly pulling it out of Sam’s opening. She eagerly licked off the shrinking cane of Sam’s and the candy’s flavor then sucked on it a few times like a lollypop or popsicle.  
  
Once she was satisfied, she sat the cane down on the platter, far enough away not to contaminate the other canes then dipped her head back down between Sam’s legs. She started licking the blonde’s inner thighs clean, taking a leisurely manner towards the outer lips then plunged her tongue between her folds to lick and suck on the excess sweetness. She curled her tongue into her mouth from the collected release and hummed in appreciation at the new taste. The peppermint had partially worn away from the candy and mixed into Sam’s leaking nectar. She opened her mouth to lick any remains she initially missed then and sucked on Sam’s lips clean just to make sure.  
  
Sam shuddered, near the brink of pleasure overload even from Cat’s gentle cleaning.  
  
After thoroughly cleaning the blonde, she pulled her mouth away and sat up, using her hands on Sam’s spread thighs for balance. Cat giggled, “I got to make love to you this time.”  
  
Sam continued to catch her breath, her heavy chest lifting above the flimsy red tank top. She reached down and gently stroked Cat’s cheek and snorted out approvingly, “You certainly did Kitty.”  
  
The redheaded festive teen let out another giggle then took a seat on Sam’s wobbly lap.  
  
The tired, but still very sexually teen devilishly smirked. “You know I haven’t gotten to finish unwrapping you.” She reached up and around to finish unzipping her in order to pull it down further with the hope that Cat would get up to let the dress fall, but Cat caught her wrists gently and hesitantly asked, “Can I leave the dress on for right now?”  
  
Sam didn’t understand the reasoning of the redhead—as she rarely did any other time—for keeping the clothing on, but she nodded her head to granting the request to keep the partially wrinkled dress bunched up around Cat’s waist.  
  
The blonde teasingly countered, “Keep the high heels on?”  
  
Cat squeaked out a laugh and nodded her head before Sam pushed off her lap to stand then slipped out of the seat and knelt down in front of the tanned teen. The blonde slithered her hands under the white frills of the hem and lift it up to look at the red cheerleader briefs. She smirked at seeing that Cat had been so worked up so far that there was a small damp spot at her crotch. The blonde hooked her fingers over the band of the briefs and pulled them down to reveal the nude fishnet hose, silky red boyshorts—the crotch practically soaked and the material sticking to her, giving a beautiful outline of her outer lips—before the hem fell to block her sight.  
  
She lifted it back up and took a quick swipe out across the damp materials, too impatient in just pulling down the hose and shorts to get a proper taste.  
  
Cat closed her eyes and sighed out, the friction of the material pressed against her lips by Sam’s tongue adding a new wonderful sensation.  
  
Sam quickly licked up the excess dampness from the panties and edges to the point that her saliva was now adding to the dampness. Her appetite for her sweet girl wasn’t fulfilled and she craved more—demanded more. She pulled her mouth away from the hose and she took a pinch of the hose between both index fingers and thumbs and with the use of a small fraction her considerable (superhuman really) strength, she tore open the crotch of the hose until the waistband in the front then reached behind in her ass crack to the back of the waistband to completely sever the hose in two.  
  
Cat softly whined at hearing her hose being torn, “Sam?”  
  
Now that the hose was separated into to very high thigh-high leggings with raggedy ends hanging off below her hips, Sam was able to latch her fingers over the band of the boyshorts and pull them down Cat’s legs while she lustfully reassured, “I’ll buy you a new one—anyone you want Kitty. I’ll take you to the local Build-A-Bra and let you shop to your heart’s content.”  
  
The former Hollywood Arts student was silence before she could respond from Sam grabbing a hold of her hips and latching onto her lower lips and sucking on them then adding her swiftly moving tongue to lick everywhere over Cat’s sex, but avoiding her external bundle of nerves.  
  
Cat leaned over and wrapped her arms around the back of Sam’s head, resting her abdomen over the crown of the blonde’s head so she could relax under Sam’s affectionate oral love. She whimpered in gratitude for her girlfriend’s attention despite the night meant to primarily give her pleasure.  
  
The sweet and adorable sounds Cat was barely louder than her own heartbeat pounding in her own ears from her body being so worked up from everything that had taken place since Cat had stepped out of the bathroom, but she did hear it and it drove her onward to get her little kitten off… the girl she was falling completely in love with.  
  
Sam moaned in appreciation into the hot slit from Cat’s sweet taste and soft, delicate flesh and the added vibration rippling more pleasure to the redhead. Knowing how particularly clean Cat preferred to keep herself, an idea struck the blonde locks girl to put her girl over the edge.  
  
She slithered her right hand away from Cat’s hip and gathered a bit of Cat’s leaking essence on her right middle finger then palmed over the actress’ supple little toosh. She let her finger dance and tease the redhead’s little rosebud, causing the girl to open her eyes and suck in a deep breath that interrupted her soft mewings.  
  
Cat was about to ask what the blonde was about to do, but was cut off with Sam putting gentle and steady pressure against the little rosebud with the tip of her slick middle finger until the sphincter relented and the tip entered to the first joint.  
  
Cat let out a cute grunt when the digit penetrated her, the sensation being unfamiliar, but not necessarily uncomfortable to her.  
  
Sam slowly piston the first joint of her finger in and out of Cat’s backdoor until she was able to slip it completely inside of her, all the while distracting her with an intensified licking of the pink lips and occasionally sucking on the redheaded girl’s love button. When she finally worked herself completely inside of Cat to her knuckle, she wiggled inside her.  
  
Cat’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt like she was about to drown in pleasure from the finger fucking of her backdoor and the tongue fucking of her slit. “Sammy,” she softly whined, indicating to the blonde that Cat was close to her release.  
  
Sam sped up her licking and tongue fucking to get the teen singer off.  
  
Cat’s eyes tightened shut and shuddered against her, letting out a soft sob to indicate that she had her release. Her climax may not have been outwardly visibly impressive, but inside the petit redhead fireworks had went off. Everything above her bellybutton tingled while everything below felt like it was on fire and a mild embarrassment feeling that she may have wet herself when she lost most of her muscle control, but thankfully it was only some more release of her nectar that Sam eagerly licked into her mouth.  
  
Sam eagerly licked her clean like a bowl of her favorite chilly from Bots and delicately removed her finger then stood up and embraced her, letting her calm down by relaxing Cat’s head against her shoulder. She rubbed the redhead’s back, inadvertently pulling her closer and letting their soft breasts rub against one another. The older teenager placed a series of comforting and affectionate kisses on Cat’s forehead, nose and cheeks.  
  
The younger teen beamed with a smile from the affection and comfort from her abrasive girlfriend.  
  
The couple stood in place for what was probably several minutes as Sam heard about two songs cycle through a playlist from the pig shaped docking station. Sam looked over and saw again her toy resting on table. She grinned and lustfully commented, “I noticed you got my toy out.”  
  
Cat lifted her head off Sam’s shoulder and innocently whispered, “Having fun with me is part of your Christmas present and you like playing with it…”  
  
She pulled away from her busty girlfriend and leaned over to reach for the silver wrapper and the toy. Sam politely took the toy away from her and started strapping it on while Cat tore the silver wrapper open and pulled out a green colored condom.  
  
Sam took a seat and Cat knelt down in front of her, sticking stuck out the tip of her tongue and softly bit on it as she concentrated on rolling the rubber over the toy. As the blonde watched, she suppressed a giggle at realizing why Cat wanted to keep on the dress: to have matching Christmas colors during their love making.  
  
The toy reindeer antlers wearing teen quickly finished sheathing the toy and held it securely by the base while her other hand reached out reached out for the small bottle of lubricant. She popped the lid and let a few gooey strings across the green sheath toy then her base holding hand started working it onto the condom.  
  
The left corner of Sam’s mouth lifted and she narrowed her gaze on the antler wearing teen at the sight of Cat basically giving her a handjob. The sight was pretty erotic and the slight tug and pushing of the harness against her was sending little ripples of pleasure through her. She wondered if Cat kept it up, would she be able to get her off.  
  
Her answer wouldn’t come tonight as Cat stopped once she was confident it was lubricated enough and stood up. She parted her legs to stand over Sam’s lap, taller than usual due to the red high heels. She just hovered over the erect phallus for a few seconds then looked to Sam’s blue eyes in a teasing manner.  
  
Cat held the base of the phallus with one hand and rested the other on one of Sam’s shoulders. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft squeak as the head of the toy slipped past her folds. She slowly lowered herself until she took all five inches of the toy.  
  
Sam gently cupped and rubbed Cat’s small bosom, letting her thumbs brush over the small pebbles to keep them hard, to help relax her as she adjusted to the welcoming intrusion. She dip her head down and lick again under and all over the supple rack then let her lips find the buds to suck and lick them.  
  
After what seemed like several minutes for Cat to adjust and Sam enjoying getting to play with her chest, Cat pushed Sam’s hands way so she could dip her head down and suck the left nipple between her red painted lips and tenderly suckle on it, wanting to harden and pleasure them how Sam would do for her. She also of course liked to suck on them as it was safely intimate act between them along with playing with the ‘fun pillows’.  
  
Sam encouragingly brushed her hand over the back of the red velvet locks while the younger teen sucked and licked the teat. Cat’s right hand reached and palmed under Sam’s right breast and kneaded the globe.  
  
The blonde let her head fall back against the top of the chair’s backrest and relaxed into the shots of pleasures through her. They were slowly building their way up the hill of her pleasure from Cat’s mouth and bodyweight on her clit and lower lips.  
  
Cat pulled her mouth away and happily looked down at her handy work: two messy and vague patterned lip marks around each nipple on the pale skin of her bosoms. She was particularly proud of herself for leaving the temporary mark on the tough girl showing that she belonged to her along with leaving Sam’s nipples taunt and inflamed with passion.  
  
She dug her top incisors into her bottom lip and lustfully eyed the blonde before she locked her fingers together behind Sam’s head. The blonde in returned was slipping her fingers under the redhead’s cute ass, sensing that they were both ready to really kick off their lovemaking. She intended to lift the Christmas elf up and get started, but Cat beat her to it and lifted herself up. She slowly lifted and dropped back down on Sam’s lap, deciding to do all the work.  
  
The pressure from Cat’s dropping body weight against the harness sent considerable friction between the inner pad and Sam’s clit, heating the blonde from the inside out.  
  
Cat lulled her head to the side and licked her lips while she bounced, the toy pushing her inner muscles apart and in the process sending waves of pleasure from her core to the rest of her body. Her forehead started to show the first signs of perspiration and her breasts started to become slick again, but this time not from Sam’s saliva or dissolving candy. Her legs began to get tied from the rising and squatting, but she was chasing after her own and Sam’s release and she couldn’t stop herself. She was either going to make them mutually come or pass out trying.  
  
The redhead was doing particularly alright in that regard as Sam’s core rapidly started heating up and she was letting out a series of low grunts to signal to Cat her effectiveness on a number of different fronts in stimulating her.  
  
The hem of the dress covered where the couple had joined, denying the blonde the erotic sight it always was to her eyes when they joined. However, her imagination took over and stoked her inner fire as she could only feel Cat riding her and had to imagine the sight of her impaling her energetic girlfriend.  
  
As pleasurable as the sight and pressure against her core, it wasn’t fast enough for Sam in wanting to reach her peak and through her impatience, she decided to take over. The former Seattle girl grabbed the singer by the ass and stood up, easily lifting her energetic girlfriend. Cat in an instant wrapped her legs around Sam’s back and tightened her grip around the back of her neck. She lifted her up and back down on the toy, hitting several pleasurable spots inside the redhead and the inner nub of the harness rubbing against her clit.  
  
She walked them over to the bed and gently rested her back on it, letting the redhead’s legs hang over the foot of it by the knees once Cat released her legs from around her. Sam slipped her arms under the back of Cat’s knees to rest on her biceps as she took the redhead by the hips. She slowly pulled out about halfway then slowly pushed back inside until she picked up a steady rhythm.  
  
Cat reached up to one of her breasts to gently tease and flick the nipple while her other hand dipped between her legs and rub gentle circles over her clit.  
  
Sam picked up to a steady pace, causing Cat’s ass to bounce off the harness and Sam’s pelvis, sending satisfying vibrations through both the teens. The blonde kept of the steady thrusting for what seemed like only minutes while the girls filled the room with their groans, sighs and for Cat, high pitch whines that drove Sam further.  
  
Cat finally let out a surprising curse with a loud sob, well at least for her, having reached her peak first, “Jank Sam!”  
  
She clenched her inner muscles, the trembling in her stomach snapped and sending her into another world for a moment, gripping the invading toy and slowing Sam’s thrusting. The blonde knew from the resistance of the toy inside Cat that if she really did have a member, the squeezing around her would have easily set her off inside… but she hadn’t got off and the burning sensation inside demanded to be quenched.  
  
Cat always needed a break, but Sam was so close and couldn’t stop. She hoped Cat would forgive her later if it was too much, too soon for the girl. The blonde brought Cat’s right leg over in front of her and rolled the girl so she was resting on her stomach on the bed.  
  
She retook her by the hips and picked up her pace of driving into the Christmas dressed teen.  
  
Cat lifted her head off the bed and got her forearms under her chest to partially lift herself up. She moaned out, “Sam please, I need—“  
  
The blonde interrupted by letting out a vulnerable plea, “Please Cat… I… I’m almost… please…”  
  
The red velvet dyed girl nodded her head, not willing to deny her girlfriend when she could hear the desperate need in her voice even if her body was still wrecked and needed a break after her release. She dropped her head, squeezed her eyes tight and fisting the sheet to ride out the rollercoaster of sensory inputs reaching her brain.  
  
The change in position caused the underside of the phallus to rub her nerves on the inside face towards her abdomen, weaving back together the tension and racing towards a knot that would always gathered behind and below her bellybutton.  
  
While Sam continued to gently pound away at her, a few pleasurable tears leaked from Cat’s eyes and she let out a low groan, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through her and causing parts of her brain to shut out the rest of the world. She couldn’t grasp the passage of time at that point, so to her, she didn’t know how long Sam had continued to make love to her from behind before letting out another scream, “SAM!”  
  
The redhead bucked back to meet Sam’s thrusts a few times before the blonde pulled hard against the slumped redhead and ground her pelvis against her ass and in turn grounding her clit, the final blow in snapping the knot of tension inside her lower abdomen. “FUCK!”  
  
She humped a few times like a jackrabbit against Cat to ride out her shudders of pleasure and twitching muscles throughout her body then slumped forward, catching herself at the last minute by throwing out her hands on either side of the face resting prone teen.  
  
She let her breasts scrap across Cat’s smooth back, sending another wave of tingling pleasure through her rack to her brain and a shiver through Cat. She dipped her head down to lay a few kisses on her cheek and whispered, “Cat?”  
  
The redhead had slumped her head forward, resting her other cheek against the mattress and was nearly comatose from the back-to-back orgasms. A moment of fear gripped Sam’s heart that she may have broken the loveable redhead, but relief soon washed over her when she saw a content smile form on Cat’s face.  
  
She knelt down to line her nose and mouth to Cat’s overheated and softly pulsing in sequence with her heartbeat opening. She hesitantly licked out at the sensitive and glistening lips. She could taste the flavor of the condom that had seeped in with Cat’s honey. She smiled against Cat’s sex at the taste of the peppermint.  
  
Cat softly squirmed against Sam’s mouth, feeling her tongue and lips but not consciously aware of them.  
  
She licked for around a minute to make sure Cat was cleaned before she rolled the exhausted redhead over onto her back and proceeded to slide the dress off of her relaxed body then down her legs. She carefully folded it over her left arm and looked down at Cat. The Los Angeles native looked sexy with just the reindeer antlers, neck ribbon, fuzzy bracelets and torn fishnets.  
  
She quickly placed the dress on the chair then undid her harness and placed her toy back on the nightstand with the rest of the candy cans. She pulled her shirt up and over her head that had remained bunched around her midsection then nearly skipped back to the bed to slip up beside the worn out teen and pulled her to her side, letting Cat head rest on her flesh pillow she always enjoyed using. The action was enough to stir the redhead to enough consciousness to tiredly whisper with a satisfied smile on her face, “Merry Christmas Sam.”  
  
Any worry that she had hurt her girlfriend vanished and placed a kiss on then redhead’s forehead and whispered in return, “Merry Christmas Cat.”  
  
The pair snuggled against one another and quickly fell into sleep, letting pleasant dreams invade their thoughts for the coming Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to practice safe sex and Merry Christmas.


End file.
